Don't Stop Believing
by crossMyheartHope2Spy
Summary: Alex is feeling a bit down after another one of his missions and is missing a child hood friend. One day, the enemy invade his school and kidnap Alex. K unit is called in to help find him and MI6 get help from a mysterious ally ... adventures follow...
1. Childhood Memories

**Hi Everybody!! So this is my first fanfic so be nice :) I do not own alex rider or any of its characters and the amazing song **_**Don't Stop Believing**_** belongs to the amazing Journey!!! So have fun reading and review!!! - :)**

Don't Stop Believing

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere . . ."_

Alex lay in his bed listening to the radio, trying to calm down. His bed sheets were twisted up and his blonde hair was matted with sweat. His heart was racing and he was gasping like someone who was near drowning. Alex's nightmare took him back to Venice and his encounter with Nile and a certain canal that will always hold bad memories for him.

_No sense trying to go back to sleep now, _Alex thought as he rub what little sleep he had out of his eyes. He rolled over and turned on the radio, the song Don't Stop Believing by Journey was playing. This took him back to another memory, though this one was not unpleasant.

**5 Years Ago**

11 year old Alex Rider was at his weekly karate lesson that Ian insisted that he take. Right now he wasn't too happy as any kid would be if the didn't get something right the first time. He was paired up with a Sean, a dark haired kid with rich parents who always made fun of Alex when the master wasn't looking. They were all trying to flip their opponent, and Sean went first without asking. Alex managed to get out of his hold, but Sean tripped him when he got up so Alex was now on the cool wood floor.

"Haha little 'ole Alex can't stay up by himself, why don't you go ask for mommy" Sean sneered. " Oh wait, she's not here haha"

Alex could feel the blood boiling in his veins with rage as he listened to Sean make fun of his mother. At the time he thought his mother and father had both died in a car crash, but all that was going to change with the day Ian didn't come home.

With accuracy only accomplished by controlled anger, Alex had Sean on the floor in a matter or seconds. Sean was trying to wriggle out and being the bigger boy **(probably lay** **off the junk food, man, it's not good for you),** he had an advantage.

"Twist his arm back," Alex heard someone call out from the crowd that had gathered. _Good idea _thought Alex. He twisted Sean's arm behind his back and Sean stopped moving, whimpering because his arm hurt.

"Alex, let go of Sean's arm," said that calm voice of Alex's karate master.

Alex let go and stepped back. Sean rubbed his arm and stood up trying to look cool, not like he was just pinned to the ground and surrendered to a guy smaller than him. **(Nice** **try, not working though).**

"Did you see what he was he was doing!!! He was trying to kill me with no reason. He can't be let here any more. My parents will hear about this, Rider!"

"Mr. Liverstein **(what kind of name is that) **I suggest that you leave immediately and never come back, or I may just to turn my back for a few minutes and let you have a private spar with Mr. Rider. I think he round house kick has gotten better." The karate master said this all in a deadly quiet voice and his black eyes were daring Sean to talk back. Unknown to the both boys, he had heard all their talk and he heard all of Sean's bullying and enough was enough.

Sean's face turned beet red and he was spluttering words. He looked at the masters, paled visibly and made a run for it, leaving behind a smirking Alex, a girl who was trying to hold in laughter but not really succeeding and a karate master with a ghost of a smile on his face. He smoothed out his face and turned to Alex, who had always been one of his favorites, who wiped the smirk off of his face like it was never there.

"Let's hope that roundhouse is as good as I think it is or you won't be getting anywhere that black belt I had in mind," the master said.

After the lesson was over, Alex was getting his stuff together when he felt a presence behind him and he turned. There was the girl who suggested he twist Sean's arm and tried to hold back her laughter when he ran out the door.

"Hey, I just want to say that was a nice move there. I'm glad he got kicked out, he kept annoying me I almost took him down. Nice to see someone beat me to it.," she smiled as she said this.

"Thanks. My name is Alex."

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, call me Liz," she said with a grin as the beginning of Don't Stop Believing came onto the loud speakers in the room.

**5 years later**

_Where are you now Liz, I need you _thought Alex as he listened to the last sounds of the music as it died out.

*Don't Stop Believing*Hold Onto That Feeling*


	2. Burnt Pancakes and Huge Ice Creams

**Hey Guys!!! So I was looking at the hits on this story and apparently some people in Malaysia, Sweden and Indonesia and other places are looking at this story, which I find really cool….**

**So once again Alex Rider and all its characters do not belong to me and **_**Don't Stop Believing **_**belongs to the wonderful Journey!!**

**Have fun reading! - :)**

Inside an abandoned warehouse and man answered his pre-paid cell phone.

"Robinson."

"Good evening, Mr. Robinson. I hope you are having a good night. I expect everything is prepared for tomorrow?"

_Geez, why does he always have to be so polite and stuff_, thought Robinson.

"Yea, yea. Just need to know when and where."

"Brookland School, Period 5."

"Cool. I'll tell the guys."

"Make sure you also tell them what will happen if you fail. Good evening, Mr. Robinson."

"G'night, Sir."

_This kid better be worth it or the guys will be all over me for their money, _was the though that was running through Robinson's mind as he began to call more numbers on his cell.

After his flashback, Alex went back to sleep (about 63 minutes later). From then on he slept like a log **(because God knows he needs it) **until he was loudly re-awakened by Jack.

"Alex!"

"Alex!!"

"ALEX RIDER!!!!!!!! If you don't get your butt down here in 5 minutes you will be eating burnt pancakes for breakfast!!!!!"

Alex smiled as he got out of bed and proceeded in getting all his schoolwork together and into his backpack.

"That's OK, Jack! I know they'll be burnt anyway!"

Alex smile got even wider as he heard small "hurumph!" noises as Jack began muttering to herself….

"Doesn't even appreciate that fact that I'm cooking, just keeps going on about how I burn stuff…… not true…. Ok maybe a little…"

Alex was still smiling as he slipped a shirt on over his necklace. Usually he wouldn't wear a necklace but this on was given to him by Liz and he wore it every day since she had given it to him.

_FLASHBACK_

It was after karate class and both Alex and Liz were exhausted because the master was insistent that they perfect their roundhouse kicks. Booth kids decided to get ice cream any eat it on the way home. _Thought_, Alex thought, _I Liz might need more time with her cone…_ Liz saw the way Alex was looking at her cone and scowled at him.

"What, it's my favorite kind!"

Liz's ice cream was a very interesting ice cream indeed. It had 3 scoops (vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate), 2 sauces (hot fudge and caramel), nuts and chocolate and rainbow sprinkles on a king size cone.

"Oh, nothing," Alex repied. Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

Amazingly, Liz was done with her cone before Alex was with his **(Alex must be a slow eater, like me!!) **and they stopped before Alex's house.

"Hey Alex, hold up a minute! I want to give something to you."

Liz reached into her bag and brought out a small parcel. She handed it and Alex opened it. Inside was a necklace with a black cord. In the middle was a flattened silver sphere that had the words 信じるため inscribed on it.

"Wow, thanks Liz! It's really cool, except I don't know what it says…"

Liz's green eyes twinkled in amusement as she smiled and said,

"It means 'to believe' in Japanese. You can always get things. Believe in you and believe in what you want and there will always be a way."

_FLASHBACK END_

Alex always wore that necklace and it helped him get through tough times, now more than ever since his missions started.

Alex ran his hand through his hair and picked up his bag and went downstairs. He sat down to a breakfast of burnt pancakes and tried not to smirk as Jack glared at him. He hoped to day would be a good day **(which it most likely will not be :) **as the radio continued playing its song…

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit…. He took the midnight train going anywhere…."_

**So that was my second chapter!! I promised things will get more exciting in the next chapters!!!! - :)**


	3. Where Are All the People?

**Hola Everyone!!!! I hope everyone is having a great day. Sorry about the delay, I'm settling back into school. :( So I tried to get this story on the move. Tell me if it worked!!! - :)**

**Alex Rider and all its characters belong to the amazing Anthony Horowitz!**

Ales heard a huge yawn coming from the locker next to his. He finished taking the books he needed for his next classes out of his locker and slammed it shut.

"You know, Tom, if you tried sleeping instead of staying up all night playing video games you might actually be awake enough to walk properly to class," said a halfway smirking Alex.

Tom Harris, Alex's best friend and possibly only true friend at Brookland, let out one helluvah of a yawn before he answered,

"Says the guy who falls asleep in class because he stays up all night doing homework all night! I don't know why or how you do it Alex; I can't even finish one day's worth!

True, Alex had been staying up way into the night and into the early morning to try and finish his homework as well as trying to catch up with what he already missed from being "sick" all the time. Jack would always come into his room at around 3:30am to find Alex asleep on one textbook or another and papers scattered around him. She'd always sigh, curse silently the names of one Mr. Blunt and one Ms. Jones and then proceed to take all the schoolwork off of Alex's bed so he could try to get at least some decent sleep.

Alex would always come down looking extremely tired with bags under his eyes, but his eyes always held a gleam of triumph in them at getting closer and closer to catching up with the rest of his class. Just this morning he had finally caught up and now he could move one with the rest of class.

"Maybe the problem, Tom, is that you should listen to the teacher like you're supposed instead of daydreaming about Alice in the first row," said Alex, with a now full-blown smirk covering his face.

Tom almost dropped his books as his face got red and his ears got even redder. He started stuttering and trying to deny it and saying he had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"Uh-uh. Riiight. Of course you don't. Let's go to class. Come to think of it, if we hurry we could get a seat in the front row."

Alex shook his head as Tom led the way. His life was finally back to normal, or as normal as it could get. He slowly walked after his friend, bag swinging. He was just about to turn into the classroom when the hairs on his neck tingled, the thought that someone was watching him. He shook it off, stored the feeling off for later, and went in.

Mr. Burhorn was droning on and on about the chemical reaction to blah blah blah and Tom was staring at Alice and Alex was staring out the window. Something was bothering him and he couldn't get it. It was a sunny day, wind blowing, a lot of people would probably go out today. _That's it! _Alex thought, _Where are all the people? _Alex scanned the street below him and could not find anyone walking down the street. _That's weird. _The tingling to the back of his neck was back again. Then the bell rang. End of class. Students were jumping up and pouring out, all heading to the theatre for 5th period Assembly.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over! I don't know what I would do if I had to listen to that man go on about ions and electrons and whatever the heck we're learning about! Hey, Alex! Maybe you could use some of your friends to get us a new Chem teacher! Ah that would be so cool! Could you ask them if it could be a girl, maybe with blonde hair and –"

"Whoa, chill! Tom I am not asking Blunt if we can get a new teacher and maybe of you paid attention in class you might be surprised and actually learn something. Now, something has been bugging me. Does anything seem off to you?"

"OOOOO! Is something going on? Top secret stuff that only you know about???!!? What are you going to do? Bust out in ninja moves and knock everyone out?!?!?! You know, I've been studying some self-defense and if you need help just holler and I'll be there. You know I learned this new move the other day…"

ramble ramble. Tom was still talking about his super cool move when they walked into the theatre and tried to find seats. Alex cut Tom off,

"No. Tom, this is serious, something is going on. Something isn't—"

Alex didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because at that exact moment all the windows in the theatre broke and men dressed completely in black rained in. Chaos started immediately some girls were screaming; even some boys, and the teaching were trying to calm everyone down and trying to figure out what was happening at the same time.

One of the men, started calling out orders as the rest of them began to cover all the doors and any other exits. _So, he's the leader. _The leader calmly walked up to the stage, pulled out his gun and shot it a couple times. There was dead silence. He smiled and said:

"I do hope this little inconvenience doesn't set us off on the wrong foot. We'll only be here for awhile, just until we get who we want."


	4. No In or Out

**Hey Everyone!!! Sorry about my spastic updates, I always plan to write but then don't. Thanks to you guys how are following the story even though I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, Alex Rider is not mine. **

**Madrid, Spain**

A brunette with highlights streaking through her hair was eating one very delicious gelato with her friends in the central plaza when the tune of _Life is A Highway_ started playing. (1)

"Perdón," she said as she stepped away from her friends so she could talk in private with whoever was calling her. She answered her phone,

"¡Hola! Soy Elizabeth."

"Liz, it's me," said the voice of the caller. It was the voice of a male and the tone clearly stated that there was no time for games. This was serious.

"Adam, is that you? What's up?" Liz asked as she tried to keep her voice calm. Adam's voice was tense and that was _**NOT**_ good because he never becomes serious unless it's bad. Really bad.

"It's bad, Liz. They planned this perfectly. I mean perfect. It must have taken months! All the men were hired under the name of a construction company so they all needed to be the WWF wrestler type. I can't _believe_ no one noticed anything. All these men are used by mafia, drug lords whatever when muscles is needed for certain jobs. They have all the exits, doors, windows EVERYTHING! Covered! No in or out. Jamming any type of signal trying to get out. They can do whatever they want and they have all the time in the world." Adam finally stopped, sucking in the air he desperately needed. He had a bad habit of talking at the speed of light when things were not good.

"Slow down, Adam. Construction Company, WWF wrestlers, no in or out. What happened?" asked Liz and her breath went quickly back in as she heard what Adam said next.

"Liz. It's Alex."

**Royal & General Bank**

One of the agents on desk duty was idly twirling her hair as she stared out the window. She was quickly distracted when the fax machine started making noises while it spat out a piece of paper that had Emergency stamped right on top. Her face quickly lost whatever color it had as she read whom it was addressed to and whom it concerned. She fell out of her chair and ran to the elevator.

Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones were quietly going over one of the special op mission report were things hadn't really ended as planned. They were rudely interrupted by a desk agent bursting through the door without even knocking. Very annoyed, Mr. Blunt in his ever boring gray suit said,

"This is quite unacceptable, Miss Scarlett (2). I don't know what could possibly be going through your mind when you thought to come rushing in here. In fact, did you even use your head when--"

Miss Scarlett didn't even let him finish as she smacked the faxed piece of paper that made her run through the entire office on Mr. Blunt's desk then ran out of the room. Mr. Blunt scowling to himself talking about 'incompetent agents" picked up the paper and began reading it. Mrs. Jones watched her boss's faces as it also lost its color (though it didn't have a lot to begin with), the scowl deepened and his brow furrowed. He silently handed it to her as she also read the piece of paper that had caused so much commotion. She tried to keep her face free from emotion as her trembling hand put the paper back on the desk as she asked,

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him, Blunt."

"And what do you propose we do, Mrs. Jones? They have a small army in there with no way in or out. Things will get messy and bloody."

"We can't leave him. We have to risk it."

"Yes, yes. Risk it. The SAS need to be notified for this one. Immediately."

­­­­­

**Somewhere in Whales**

Wolf was lying in stuff he'd rather not describe waiting for the signal to come. Fox, Snake and a squirming Eagle were laying hidden in the landscape next to him. His thoughts drifted to Cub as he tried not to think about the unidentifiable slim soaking through his pants at that moment.

Cub. Double O Nothing. He didn't know the kid's real name. When he first came to Breach Beacons he didn't bother learning the teen's name as he was fuming at the fact that he was apart of his unit. Called him Double O Nothing because he wasn't worth anything. But now, after those two weeks. Point Blanc. No matter how much he tried to prevent it, the kid had grown on him. He'd come to respect Cub. _I mean, come on, _he thought, _he went through two weeks of something equivalent to hell and didn't complain once. Plus, even though you had been such an a** to him he still saved you from getting binned. _Oh yea, Wolf respected the kid and tried to keep track of his young teammate. Actually, he hadn't heard anything after the small notice that he was in the hospital for his appendix. _Wonder what Cub's up to now, _thought Wolf as bright lights signaled the unscheduled end of this exercise.

**Brookland School, Period 5**

Alex's mind was speedily trying to figure a way out without getting his friends hurt when the man in charge started talking again.


	5. Center Stage

**Hey Guys and Girls! I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome reviews, they make me want to post faster!!! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I typed it at the library, and then sent it to myself, but that didn't work. So I have been going through all the library computers looking for the one I saved this chapter on until I finally found it!! Enjoy!!**

**D: I don't own any of Alex Rider **

**Brookland School, Still 5****th**** Period**

The leader was walking nonchalantly across the stage, (not like he was in the process of taking over a school or anything), swinging his gun carelessly about, ordering his men about. Once h was satisfied, he walked up to center stage and began talking,

"Well, well, this is a pleasant unfamiliarity facing a group of schoolchildren. Usually it's drug lords, murderers, assassins, et cetera, et cetera. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Who are you?" asked the warbling voice of one of the students, breaking them out of their shocked silence. The man on the stage let out a little, maybe even a tad bit insane, laugh to himself,

"Oh, how silly of me, how terribly impolite. I am Mr. Kirov. And what is your name, young man?" The boy gulped, straightened his shoulders and said in a reasonably strong voice,

"My name is Warren. Why are you here, Mr. Kirov?" The ends of Kirov's lips went up at this question and he said,

"Well, my boy, why don't you come up here and I'll tell you why I'm here." Warren didn't move.

"I said, why don't you come up here, now." Kirov's voice had suddenly gotten as hard as stone and there was no mistaking the command in it. "I promise nothing will happen to you."

Alex snorted at this. _Yea, and Eagle can fly, _thought Alex. _Don't do it, don't do it. _Alex mentally slapped himself over the head as Warren, shoulders squared; chin high, walked up to the man on stage. When he was standing right next to Kirov, the man put his arm around Warren's shoulders and said,

"Glad you could join me, my boy. And since you're here, I can tell you and your little friends why I'm here." Alex startled at the sight of a suddenly appearing gun at Warren's temple. Warren trembled at the feel of the cold steel against his head and all the color drained from his faced.

"I'm here, Warren my friend," whispered Kirov, though everyone could hear him because the entire room had gone silent at the sight of the gun. Some of the girls were sobbing quietly to themselves, especially Katie, Warren's girlfriend.

"I'm here because there is a person who has really gotten my boss annoyed over the years and he finally decided to get rid of this little itch in his side. And that person is in this very room. You know who you are, don't you? Don't you, Alex Rider?"

At once whispers burst across the room at the mention of their fellow classmate's name. _Rider? Little Alex Rider? Weak, sickly Alex? Isn't he the boy who never shows up for classes? What's this got to do with Alex? I bet this has to do with some drug deal gone bad, just like the man said. _ Alex could just imagine the thoughts running through his friends' heads he silently cursed himself for letting his separate world follow him to school, his other world. Alex thought that MI6 should have gotten the call by now that his classmates were taken hostage, but they weren't here, which meant that they probably couldn't get in for some reason. _Or they just don't care, _thought Alex grimly. _Wouldn't be the first time. _Alex was trying to figure out what to do when Kirov started speaking again,

"I know you're here, little Alex. There is no escaping now. Now, why don't you come up here and keep your friend company. You wouldn't want him to get hurt, now would you?" Now Alex didn't really know what to do as he kept his head down, trying to think of a way out of this entire mess. However his head shot up at the sound of a gun going off and Katie screaming. His eyes found Warren's figure, blood making the arm of his sleeve a nauseating red.

"You better hurry up, Rider. I might not be able to miss anymore. Unless, of course, you are too much of a coward to come here yourself. I just might have to kill this young man. Such a pity, Warren, we were becoming such great friends." Kirov held up his gun and pointed it at Warren's head and was about to shoot when he was interrupted by a single word,

"No."

Alex Rider, sickly, weak, drug dealer, gang member, weird, strange, unknown, had stood up and calmly spoken that one word. No. Kirov's smile became full blown.

"Ah, Alex, good to see you there. Why don't you come join us up here? We are having quite the marvelous time, aren't we Warren?" Warren looked at Kirov like he was insane, which he probably was a little.

Alex slowly stood up, looking around him, taking in all the faces, all the lives that depended on him. He saw the teachers, trying to calm everyone down and wondering how to keep everyone safe. He saw Katie sobbing, quietly again, to herself as her friends surrounded her. He saw Tom, his one true friend, the one who truly knew who he was, staring at him, his eyes pleading him not to go up there. He stared back, gave a nod, a small sad smile playing around his lips and made his way to the stage. As he walked down the aisle, everyone noticed how calm he looked, how in control. Like a man accepting his faith. For that was what Alex Rider really was. H no longer was a regular teenager. MI6 and the missions he had been on, the things that he'd seen, the things that he endured, had changed the life he used to be a part of. Alex slowly walked towards center stage. He walked right up to Kirov . . . and kept right on walking until he reached Warren. He took off his tie and began bandaging his classmate's arm, trying to stop it from bleeding out.

"Alex, turn around and face me. We have lots of things to discuss." A little annoyance leaked its way into Kirov's voice because he for one, did not appreciate being ignored.

Alex ignored him right back as he ripped open Warren's sleeve and began tying his tie around the angry wound.

"I believe I said to turn around and face me, Alex." Kirov's voice now openly told that he was very irritated. And yet, Alex stayed with his wounded friend, trying to help him, as it was his fault that he got hurt in the first place.

And a second shot rang out in the silence of the auditorium of Brookland School.


	6. Afraid of Heights?

**Bonjour Mes Amis!!!!! How are you guys??? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have EXAMS which is really bothersome, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. (Though I would much rather write than do exam stuff ;p) Anyway, thanks to all you guys who have followed the story and here is the next chapter!!!!**

**D: I really wish Alex Rider was mine, but sadly, 'tis not true.**

**Airport in Spain**

Liz was waiting at the Madrid National Airport (a/n: I'm not sure if there is such thing, but go with the flow), her foot tapping against her backpack, which was the only thing that she was carrying. She was waiting for her airplane to get ready for its direct flight to London and that just was not happening fast enough. _I really hope Alex is okay_. 'Life is a Highway, I'm gonna ride it all night long…" (1) Liz looked at the caller ID on her phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Adam, update?"

"Well, they're still jamming the signals and every exit is still blocked. It seems like this guy has got his men on some sort of rotation system to make sure everything is covered. I hacked into the SAS. You'll never guess what unit is going to lead the rescue mission." Liz was about to open her mouth and guess when Adam continued as if he never stopped talking.

"On second thought, you'll probably be right, so anyway, it's K-unit. Imagine that. They're going to try and storm the school and yea…" Liz could hear Adam pause before he finished talking and her mind immediately went into major alert.

"Adam, why'd you stop?" He didn't answer. Mind on red alert.

"Adam… what aren't you telling me?" He sighed.

"There also has been confirmation that two shots have been fired." Liz's stomach plunged and she stopped listening to what Adam was saying. Her mind wasn't even paying attention to anything anymore. She no longer was focused on the going ons in this world. _Two shots fired … Alex … confirmation … Alex … shots fired … STOP! Believe. Alex isn't dead. Alex is NOT dead. Believe. _Liz slowly returned to the present. Adam was trying to comfort her.

"… you know, from what you've told me and from what I've read about him (2), he sure as hell can take care of himself. He'll be just fine, Liz. You don't have to worry. Liz? Liz? Girl, are you still there?" Liz shook herself out of her reverie and answered,

"Yea, yea I'm back, Adam. Listen, how's that bug jamming project thing that you've been working on going?" Adam became quiet and Liz could just see those genius wheels of his turning in his head.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, it's going better than I expected. I just got it to interrupt all types of radio frequencies that are being emitted in a vicinity of a 50 mile radius and I have concluded that due— "

"Adam, stop! Breathe. Is there any way you can modify it to jam whosever radio it is at Brooklands?"

"Hmmmm… I like the way you think, L. I'll just have to tweak it a bit, hack into MI6, figure out what new advanced systems those bad dudes have and then leave a little present on the doorstep of Royal & General!" finished Adam triumphantly while Liz giggled.

"Perfect, Adam. You rock! Call you later!" Liz shut her phone and got all her stuff together as her plane was finally called. She boarded the plane while her thoughts drifted off to Alex's situation.

**Brookland School**

Alex reeled back as the pain in his left arm felt like something akin to fire, but he didn't let any of it show on his face. He wouldn't give Kirov the satisfaction. With his left arm dangling uselessly at his side, he used his right arm to rip some of his shirt so that he could apply first aid to his own arm. Once he was done with that he went back to tending to Warren's arm, all the while still ignoring Kirov. Kirov presently had a remarkable resemblance to a tomato.

"Alex!" Kirov exploded. "Alex Rider, turn around this instant or I will shoot everyone in this room! Mark my words, I'll do it!" As Alex was done with Warren's arm, he patted his friend on the shoulder and gave him a grim smile before turning around and facing Kirov.

"Ah, so much better now that I can see your face. So this is a face that brought my company to its knees. So young, yet, I believe you have seen things none of your classmates can ever begin to imagine. Isn't that right, dear boy?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Mr. Kirov," said Alex even though on the inside his stomach was churning with the truth. _Yippie! I'm a spy_, he thought, _fat lot of help that's given me._

"But Alex, wouldn't your friends like to know what you do for a living? Why you're never in school? Why you always come back all beaten up and battered? Why, friends of Alex, you classmate and friend is-"

And that's when Alex sprang. The Brookland School stage was not that big, but Kirov had managed to get five more men on it with him. He lashes out at the two men closest to him, the first when dropped, hands clutching his stomach The second one was unconscious on the stage from powerful roundhouse kick to the head. When the other three men realized what was happening to their comrades they rushed to help. Alex took in the three men rushing to him and started with the middle man with a quick series of jabs to the stomach and neck bringing the man down. He quickly moved onto the other two who were now wary of him. Both of them came at Alex at the same time trying to double team him. He swept the legs out of under one of the men, but the other one took advantage of his distraction and punched Alex in the stomach. Sucking in his breath, Alex looked around again to see that he was stilled out numbered. While he was fighting the three men, the first one had crept up behind him and took control of his arms. Alex tried to free his arms, but the three men were now standing and giving him evil grins. They came toward him and the middle man had the pleasure of giving a series of kicks and munches to his stomach and ribs. The first man roughly pushed Ales up to Kirov who had watched the whole display.

"What a show, Alex, what a show! You really must tell me where you learned to fight like that. No matter, I'm in control of you now," Kirov said while giving Alex a sinister smirk. Alex, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to Kirov at the present moment. _At least Warren was able to get away from this mess_, though Alex happily. While Alex had Kirov's men preoccupied, Warren was able to quietly edged himself off the stage and into the arms of his crying girlfriend. **(YAY!) **

"Well, Alex, what was I saying before? Ah yes… what our dear little Alex does for a living. His job that he keeps secret from all of you. Well you see that Alex here is actually-"

And for the second time that day, Kirov wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Alex had moved again. At the reality that he was really a spy could be revealed to his classmates was too much. They couldn't know, he couldn't handle that. He summoned up all his strength and flipped the man who was holding his arms captive. With his arms free, he knocked the gun out of Kirov's hand and wrestled the man to the ground. The two were rolling around on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. Everyone else in the room was watching and waiting to see who would end up on top. It all ended when Kirov managed to grab hold of Alex's injured arm and squeezed it hard. Alex released the hold he had on Kirov as his entire body flooded with pain, the origin of it being his left arm. With Alex on his knees in front of him, angrily swept his hair out of his face and accepted his gun from one of his men. Once he had his gun, he pressed it immediately to Alex's temple. He grabbed hold of Alex's hair with his other hand and lowered his head so that he could whisper in Alex's ear.

"Alex Rider, you have been an extreme annoyance to SCORPIA and myself as well. The greatest organization taken down by a scrawny teenager like you. What do you think people think of us? The world would be so much better with out you in it and my superiors have given me the honor of doing the job. Is there anything that the great Alex Rider would like to say to his measly friends before he dies in front of their eyes?" The entire room had held their breath once the gun was pressed against Alex's head, so Kirov's words were easy heard. Many of the audience gasped as realization dawned upon them about what was about to happen. The entire time, Alex was staring ahead with cold fury at his situation and immobile body.

"Well, say goodbye, Alex. It was a pleasure meeting you, but now I want you dead," said Kirov smiling. But once again he was interrupted **(boy, Kirov is always getting interrupted) **by one of his men bursting through the auditorium doors. He ran down the center aisle and up to Kirov.

"Sir! I don't know what happened! We were doing our rounds when all of a sudden the radios didn't work anymore. We tried to contact you, but all of a sudden we were surrounded and had to put up a fire fight. It's the SAS, Sir, they're here."

While Kirov started cursing, Alex was thanking God for his good luck. The, suddenly, Alex was on the move again, but this time he was being pulled along by Kirov. His head was swimming and when he finally concentrated his gaze to take in his surroundings he became aware that he was on the roof of his school, which was six stories high. Kirov was dragging him towards the edge.

"Well, Alex, I guess today is not your day to die. I knew this was a possible outcome, so I came prepared. I hope your not scared of flying."

That was the last thing Alex heard before Kirov jumped of the roof of his school, taking him along.

-----

**Hey Guys!! So I started this chapter while I had exams and finished it during vacation. Sorry it took so long and I promise that more will come veryyyyyyyy soon!!!!!**

**1)hehe... **_**Life is a Highway **_** was my first ever ringtone for my phone!!!**

**2) This will be further explain in my future chapters which I promise will come soon!!!**

**3 :)**


End file.
